The Water Series
by jenbachand
Summary: A GSR series of very different drabbles using the prompt water. Fic challenge responses. A comedy, A Haiku, And a coming together. New 4th poem in the series.
1. Torture

Title: Torture

Author: jenbachand

Rating: General

Spoilers: Through Season 6

Author's Notes: Not mine; they belong to CBS & the rest. For the weekly fic challenge at LJ bestkeptprivate. Drabble featuring water. No beta, but I did at least spell check it.

CSI-CSI-CSI

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

She understood the concept of Chinese Water Torture quite well now.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

A rumpled man rolled over, snuggling up to her back. It really should be more comforting. There was one problem.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"You still awake," came the muffled inquiry from behind.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

She thought about what he said last week when she pointed it out to him. Her pretty new faucet he had installed for her. His pager had gone off before he could take care of it.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Gil, you have got to fix the water leak."


	2. One Sixtieth

Title: One Sixtieth  
Author: jenbachand  
Rating: Teen  
Spoilers: Through Season 6  
Author's Notes: Not mine; they belong to CBS & the rest. For the weekly fic challenge at LJ bestkeptprivate. Drabble featuring water, it's one word over the limit though. Thanks to dreamsofhim for the beta.

CSI-CSI-CSI

Weary travelers

Traversing sloping plains and

Flat paths of beauty.

He sits idly

Watching them accumulate

At the travel's end.

The heat growing more

As the sun travels the sky

The voyagers leave.

Rising from slumber

Beauty in motion slowly

Escaping the heat.

Breaking the surface

She is all he watches now

Sleekness in motion.

Measuring the clock

An age passes before she

Appears from beneath.

One sixtieth of

A teaspoon advances down

Bosoms' gentle swells.

"Sara," he whispers

Leaning out of his chair he

Licks a drop from her.

Gentle licking of

Water and Salt and Sara

Turns to hot kisses.

A/Nx2: One Sixtieth of a teaspoon is a drop.


	3. Cycles

Title: Cycles

Author: jenbachand

Rating: General

Spoilers: Through Season 6

Author's Notes: Not mine; they belong to CBS & the rest. For the weekly fic challenge at LJ bestkeptprivate. Drabble featuring water. Thanks to Aussirayne for the beta. 120 words this time.

CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick always thought they were like water.

When Sara first came to Vegas, she and Grissom were like melting snow. Trickling down rocks and sides of mountains. Sometimes together; sometimes not.

Then they were like a river. Gentle and soothing to each other. Turbulent and harsh at times, making jagged edges in each other's lives.

The time came when, swamped under by emotions, their feelings came together. A blending of salty tears and stagnating careers. They needed a storm to move them.

The storm came in the form of his abduction. It seemed to wash them together.

Now they are the ocean. Calm and clear and storm and murky. They feed each other now; washing pain away with the tides.


	4. Water Under The Bridge

Title:Water Under The Bridge

Author:jenbachand

Rating:General

Spoilers:Through Season 6

Author's Notes:An Acrostic for the Water challenge. I'm telling you the muse heard we were going to Destin, FL & decided to let me know how excited she is. Thanks to velocityofsound for helping me round it out. Not mine; they belong to CBS & the rest.

CSI

**  
W**ant. A word he no longer knew. His movements toward Sara felt like

**A**wakening from a slumber

**T**hat had weighed him down

**E**motionally, physically and mentally.

**R**eemerging to life, they have both changed.

**U**ntil she was ready, he waited to make love.

**N**eeding her and needing more, but

**D**enial by him had taught her that her

**E**motions and her heart needed shelter.

**R**eminding himself to be patient, he waited and watched and wooed.

**T**he first date they went on, he

**H**eld open doors, held her hand, and handed her his heart.

**E**venings and mornings and afternoons were spent showing her his courage and caring.

**B**eautiful didn't do her justice, in the last year she had blossomed.

**R**adiating vitality and vibrancy and brilliance.

**I**n her bed was the first place he showed her how

**D**ear she was to him. Worshipping her;

**G**iving her

**E**verything.


End file.
